Deeper than the Ocean
by Violet247
Summary: Bella Swan, an ordinary 22 year old working woman had an unpleasant chance encounter with the arrogant Edward Cullen. She wished to never meet him again but fate had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! this is my first twific I've been wanting to write one for so long now I finally have the chance I hope you can enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I don't own twilight.

**Deeper than the Ocean:**

**Chapter One:**

**Bella's POV:**

'Beep beep beep' argh Alright another day begins. I sighed as I got out of my bed and turned off the annoying beep of my alarm clock. Jeez. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked forward to another boring day.

I looked I the mirror after washing my face noticing the dark circles under my eyes. Sighed again. I wasn't getting much sleep nowadays. So much stress at work. Speaking of work I better get ready before I'm late again.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Morning dad", I said while I kissed him on the cheek. "You remember you have an appointment with the Doctor today dad" I said while I started making breakfast- bacon and eggs yum. "Yes Bells, I remember" My father sighed as he spoke, his voice full of hopelessness.

My dad, Charlie swan, former Chief of Police of Forks was now forced to spend the rest of his life on a wheelchair. It had been two years now, when my dad had been chasing a mob in a raid when some coward shot him in the spine from behind. His limbs had been totally paralyzed but now movement had returned to his arms and he could perform minor tasks now.

Charlie was a man of action. After this accident life wasn't easy. He was bitter, angry and almost unbearable at first but gradually he calmed down after some help. I loved him too much. Besides I had nowhere to go. He was the only family I had left after my mom and Phil….

I suppressed the bad memories as I served breakfast and dug in. After that I picked up my bag kissed Charlie goodbye and left the house. I walked to the subway and waited with other sleepy passengers for my train. As I was suppressing my yawn I felt a hand on my shoulder and I yelped in fright. "Aaa! Angie! "I sighed in relief as I saw it was Angie my best friend since High school.

"Morning Bella!", She grinned cheerfully obviously pleased about something. "Gosh don't scare me like that Angie! I swear you just gave me a heart attack and Good morning to you as too" "Lighten up Bella! It's such a beautiful day who knows today might be the day when you find the ONE" her voice got mysterious as I burst out laughing. "Yea right Ang! Now come one we better hurry the train is here"

Angela was full of optimism. She was not only my best friend but she was the only friend I had left now! Again with the past! Gosh I better stop right now. "So how was your date last night" I asked her trying to divert my mind, "Oh it was fine" her lips pressed in a thin line. "Oh no I know that look Angie! Now spill what happened?"

"Oh Bella, You should heard this moron, he was a complete jerk from the planed of I-superior-to-everyone", Angela burst like a canon, "I mean all we talked about was him how awesome he was, how many girls were after him, how many estates he owned, how he knew I 'wanted' him jeez n you know what he said at the end of the date 'so babes I know your dying to get in bed with me right now so my place or yours' Angie ended as I shook my head in disbelief.

Wow the moron keep on churning new merchandise huh. "I hope You didn't let me down Angela" I asked anxiously. "Of course I didn't Bella" She grinned" I picked up the martini glass and chugged it right on his face and walked out" We both burst out laughing and stopped when we both got glares from sleep passengers.

"That's my girl!" I grinned as I hugged her. By the time we reached our destination Angela was totally over men I mean she had decided to give dating a rest for a while. We reached our destination. Newton and Co Inc.

Angela and I walked into the elevator and I groaned inwardly as I saw who else was in there. Mike Newton and his secretary aka Jessica. I considered waiting for the other elevator but the door closed before I could take a step forward. "Shit!" I whispered to Angela as she shared my sentiments.

As soon as the door closed shut, Jessica began talking in her squeaky flirty voice, "Oh Mr. Newton! Can you I leave early today please? I have to go shopping for a dress for the Carter's dinner party? I'm so pleased to invited me by the way" while she said those her eyes were transfixed on me waiting for a reaction which would never come.

"Yea sure Jessica" Mike said distracted whilst he tested on his blackberry. "Oh Thank you so much Mr. Newton!" Jessica spoke in her sugary sweet voice. I suppressed the vomit. Poor Jess always trying to get a reaction out of me trying so damn hard.

Jessica has been jealous of me ever since I started this job. She was always there ready to compete trying to be at the top, using all butter, to suck up to the boss. Like I'd care. I hated suck ups. Now she was obviously trying to gloat about how she got chosen to be with Newton at Carter's business dinner instead of me.

"Oh Angela would be as so kind to go shopping with me for the dress I could really use your opinion and Bella your welcome to join me as well" Her was all sugary sweet when she spoke to Angela and the sweetness got forced when she turned towards me. 'Yea I'll go shopping with you when Hell freezes over' I thought.

But the moment she spoke my name Mike looked up from his Blackberry, blue eyes shining, "Why Bella I didn't see you there" He spoke his voice full of hope again. 'Oh boy, Drat thanks a lot Jess'

"Good Morning Mr. Newton" I said politely. He was my boss after all. "It is indeed a good morning now that I have seen your face" He spoke smiling. I inwardly groaned. Thankfully the life reached our floor and I now I had an excuse to get out. Before I did though I got murderous glances from jess. 'Like it's my fault he likes me and doesn't continue to back whilst I denied his invitations continuously' I thought helplessly.

Mike Newton, from the very first day I started this Job had been kind to me. Too kind apparently. The entire female population of the office hated me thanks to him. Well except Angela of course. That's Jessica hated me even more. She hoped to be Mrs. Mike Newton someday. 'Good luck with that, Slut!'

I went to my desk and turned on the computer to start the day's work. A few minutes later Jessica strutted over to my desk with a mountain of paperwork. 'What now' I groaned. "These are to completed by tonight" She spoke crisply, the sweetness from before all gone.

"But Jessica" I protested "these will take like forever. I have to take my dad to the doctor today" "Oh my goodness what will Mr. Newton say when he hears that his _best _employer is making excuses. That would really disappoint him" Her voice was full of not only sarcasm but also a threat. 'Oh no way in Hell is she going to tell on me'

"Fine!" I said surrendering. "Good that's what I thought" She strutted away. I picked up my stapler to hit her but Angela's hand stopped mine. "Let it go Bella, we all know she's pain in the ass. Just bear it"

I sighed. Angela's right as always. Better get started. I looked at my hands wondering whether they will ever be same again after I'm done.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nine O' Clock<span>**:

'Finally all done' I closed shut the last file and stretched my fingers. Man! They hurt like hell. I had called Charlie during the lunch break to tell him that I would be late and to cancel the appointment but he said he'll go with Sue Clear water and Billy Black who had come. Sue had cooked them dinner for which I was grateful and Billy had an appointment too that day so at least my one problem was solved.

I picked up my bag and walked out of the building. As I chill breeze made me shudder. It was cold and it's only September in Port Angles. Newton and Co. was a secluded part of the city. I walked towards the subway.

While I was walking I thought whether I had remembered to pick up my cell phone. I stopped and opened my bag. Suddenly I vaguely heard a car stop next to me. I ignored the sound and continued my search until I found 'Thank god' I sighed with relief.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a smooth voice," What are you waiting for get in!" I turned around and saw a black Mercedes parked next to me. Two men were in it. I couldn't see the driver face. It was the man sitting to next to him who spoke to me.

His features were not clear in the dark but I could see he had dark green eyes. _Beautiful eyes._ I corrected. I looked around, looking for whoever he was talking to but there was only me in the almost empty road. A couple was walking on the opposite side of the road.

"Well I don't have all day! Now get in!" His smooth voice became commanding now. I looked at him dumbfounded. 'Who the hell this guy think he is' I felt myself shaking with rage. 'Calm down Bella just ignore this basterd and walk away' I turned around and continue to walk away. I heard the car door open and a sharp pain on my arm. 'What the ….!'

I was forced to turn around. "Now you are really trying to annoy me! Get in before I lose my patience!" He growled in my face. I was rendered silence for minute as I clearly say his face. Despite this attitude my oh my one word for this _Adonis _standing before me. YUM!

My expression must have given me away because the nest moment an arrogant smirk appeared on his handsome face. "You can appraise me better when we get back to my condo without my clothes on!, He spoke arrogantly, "and I could see what "goods' you have been under these layers" he said as grabbed the sleeve of my coat. "I didn't hookers had become so overly dressed nowadays!" he spoke to the driver in the car seat.

'Did he just thought I was a hooker' Man any good thoughts I had for him disappeared. That arrogant son of a …. "Come on princess let's move! I haven't got all…." He didn't get to finish as I slapped him in the face with all the strength I had. SMACK!

For a moment it seemed that time had stopped moving then the driver got out of the car and he moved towards me angrily with a gun in his hand. "How dare you! You little…!" A hand stopped him. The green-eyed moron stopped him while he stared at me wide-eyed as if for the first time.

"Get out of my way or I'll scream!" I said through my teeth. A car went by. The stranger finally seemed to have come to his senses as he backed off. I walked away as briskly as I could. As soon as I turned the corner I began to jog to the subway my heart pounding. I caught my breath only when I got in the train.

I rested my head on my hands. 'Whoosh' I sighed. What a day! I was thoroughly frightened when I saw the gun but I kept my composure. These men were dangerous. But I was lucky that I got away. OK no more late lonely hours at work no more.

I relaxed as I reached the safety of my home. I took out the keys from my pocket. Charlie was already asleep. I went straight to bed myself. As I lay down to sleep, I thought of Angela, Charlie and the green eyed man before I went to the world of oblivion.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.<p>

Please review!

Violet247


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!Yup I updated pretty early huh! I got so many favorite story alerts that I had to update soon. So here it is. Chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deeper than the Ocean:<span>**

**Chapter two:**

**Bella's POV:**

'Gosh!Will she shut up already I'm trying to work here' I thought furiously as I worked on my computer trying to get some work done but Jessica as usual was born to make my life difficult.

She was in the next cubical chatting in an annoyingly loud voice about how much great time she had at the dinner party, how everyone loved her dress, how many times Mike complimented her on the dress. With every sentence she threw a glance at me but I ignored her as usual.

I sighed in relief as the intercom rang. "Yes, Mr. Newton!" I said. "Come to my office Ms. Swan. There is something I would like to discuss with you", Mr. Newton said.

I got up from my desk and went towards the Boss's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in" said Mike. I walked in. "Please take a seat Bella" Mike's tone changing abruptly from formal to informal. I sat down hoping that it wasn't about what I thought it was about.

Don't get me wrong. Mike was a great guy. He was handsome in a boyish sort of way. Twinkling baby blue eyes, blonde hair ,nice smile, rich too. A lot of girls would kill to be in my position but he wasn't the right guy for me.

I went out with him only once and that wasn't even an official date. It was another business dinner. After the dinner as he drove me home that I realized Mike wasn't as perfect as I thought he was. He had a hard time keeping his hands to himself especially when he had a little too much alcohol in his system.

I remembered all too well what happened that night that ruined his image in my eyes forever.

"_I had a great time Mr. Newton" I said to him as he stopped in front of my home. I had indeed. Mike was funny and the deal went great. I liked Michael but it couldn't go any further than this. He was my boss after all._

"_Oh Bella! Enough with this Mr. Newton! Call me Mike!" he slurred a little and I realized he had too much wine than I thought he had. "OK well Goodnight Mr. ... I mean Mike" It felt a little weird to be informal with my boss.  
><em>

"_Wait Bella that's not how you say Goodnight" he grabbed my arm before I could get out of the car. "Huh!"I looked at him confused. "Let me show you the proper way" he spoke and leaned towards me so close I could smell the alcohol in his breath._

_Before I could move his lips crashed over mine and I gasped. He took this to his advantage and had his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push away with all my might but he was too strong for me.I almost gagged as I tasted alcohol in my mouth. I felt my back press against the car seat as he finally let go of me. _

_Then he started sucking on my neck. "Oh Bella! I can't let go of you now! Not after I have seen you in that dress! I want you right now"_

_As he said those words his hands started to push up my dress touching me in the most intimate area. I moaned not in pleasure but in fear. Suddenly I kicked him in the groin causing him to yelp in pain. I got away from him as fast as I could and entered the house and locked all the doors and windows._

After that I took leave for two days and then went back to the office, thanks to Angela who had been a major support. I couldn't resign because I got this job after so many hardships and I needed the money. Mike was very apologetic and embarrassed at his 'behavior'. But he was thankful that I wasn't filing any charges. His mom and dad might have disowned him after them finding out that he nearly harassed an employer.

"So Bella you prepared the McCartney's report" He asked me. "Yes Mr. Newton" , I replied anxious now that I probably made some blunder. "Is there something wrong with it? I asked slightly scared. 'Oh no! It's perfect! I just wanted to praise you on a job well done!" he replied smiling.

'Whoosh! Thank god'. I relaxed visibly now."The real reason I invited you to my office was that I wanted to ask you if you would mind accompanying me to the McCartney's Dinner party next Friday. They could meet you in person. Charles has been real impressed with your report" he asked his expression slightly anxious now.

"As I much as I would love to go I can't Mr. Newton. You see I haven't spent any time at all with my dad these past few days and I thought on this weekend I could take him to the physiotherapist and maybe have dinner with him in a restaurant after that" I spoke quickly.

Mike looked clearly disappointed. "Can I go back to work now?" I asked almost getting up. "Yes you may go now", He replied his voice full of longing and disappointment.

I took a deep breath as I closed the door behind me. Six months had passed since my last date with Mike. In between that he had made several advances again but once a man's image is ruined in my eyes it never changes again. First impression is the last impression kind of a deal.

I sat down in my chair and continued my work like nothing had happened. Besides even if that incident hadn't happened I wouldn't have gone out with him anyway? Wouldn't want Jessica to make my life miserable at work than it already was.

The day was done. I was walking towards the subway thankfully not alone. This time Angela was with me as we talked about how men can be such jerks. Although Angela was clearly disappointed with her last date she was going out again on Friday night this time with a cop she'd met at a cafe while she went there to get a latte'.

"Oh Bella he was really nice", She gushed "I mean he wasn't mean like most cops nor did he had a bad-ass attitude on his back. I'm actually looking forward to this one" That's what said about her last 100 dates.

"Oh shit Bella I think I forgot to pick my keys" she spoke in a panicked voice as she came to a halt. I stooped too. "You wait here while I'll run back to the office before Mark locks the doors" With that she ran away before I could even offer to come with her.

I sighed when I suddenly I noticed the part of town where I was standing. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me' I thought. It had been three days since my unpleasant meeting with the green-eyed man who thought I was a hooker, right here on the exact same spot where I was standing right now.

'Calm down Bella!' I said to myself 'It's not like he has been driving around looking for you to avenge the slap you gave him' Oh what's taking Angela so long. I fretted anxiously.

Suddenly a silver Volvo appeared around the corner and slowed down next to me. 'Relax Bella!'I told myself again. But the Volvo moved ahead without stopping. I relaxed and began checking my messages.

Suddenly I heard screeching of tires and I looked up. The silver Volvo had stopped and was reversing. It suddenly came to a halt next to me. 'Oh boy! What now' I thought panicking.

The car door opened and the driver came out confirming my worst fears. I held my composure as he walked smoothly towards me, the green-eyed man.

WOW. Once again I couldn't lie to myself that he was gorgeous. The sun hadn't set completely yet and so I could better appreciate his gorgeous features in the little bit of daylight that was left. His green eyes were sparkling as ever and I noticed he had messy bronze hair which almost looked red in the sun. he had a hard jaw, lovely mouth, a smooth nose and an athletic body.

He was wearing casual jeans and t-shirt that looked quite expensive. He stopped in front of me and spoke, "Hello I've finally found you", I relaxed a little as I saw that his expression wasn't hostile. Still I kept my face expressionless.

"I err... I wanted to apologize for what happened the last time you see I had just come from a party where apparently I had too much alcohol and I wasn't quite myself. I'm truly embarrassed over my behavior. Can you forgive me?" he spoke like a gentleman but I had already seen who he really was that night.

Even now he didn't really sound he was truly sorry for his actions. He sounded like let's-get-it-over-with-so-I can-move-on. I really didn't like his attitude and I wasn't in the forgiving mood. Not today anyway.

"Its fine", I said coldly just to get rid of him "Next time wear your glasses at least so you could differentiate between a hooker and a respectable woman". He scowled at my open sarcasm but then he relaxed and said, "Then it would be OK if I ask you to join me for dinner? I already booked us a table at The Pacific. That way I can get to know you better and you can get to know me better too."He grinned arrogantly like he had all figured out.

I couldn't believe this guy. What the Hell! He asked me out knowing that I would probably say yes. What a JERK. My expression grew as cold as my voice as I answered, "No thanks, I have plans" With that I turned away from him.

I felt a sharp pain on my arm as I was turned forcefully to face him again. "Then cancel them", the smile had disappeared from his face and he spoke through his teeth like he was all out of patience. Well so was I.

"Just who do you think you are? I'm not your personal property. I'm an independent woman. Now let me go!" I shouted as I tried to free my arm from his vice-like grip. It was useless.

"Or what?" He challenged as he stared down at me. "Or I'll scream" I screeched. He stared at me for a while and had realized I wasn't joking. This time we were not alone. A few people were passing by and some had stopped to stare even.

His grip loosened automatically and I freed my harm, rubbing it with my other hand. Man! It hurt. He gave me a heavy glare before he spoke, "One day you'll regret this!" With that he turned around, got back in his car and drove away.

As soon as the Volvo turned around, Angela had returned from the office. She stopped when she saw my face, "Bella what's wrong? Are you feeling well?" Her voice filled with concern. "I'm fine Angela" I replied while whipping sweat from my upper lip and trying to calm down my thundering heart.

"Are you absolutely sure? You're white as a sheet" Angela wasn't convinced. "No, I'm fine Angela really just hungry that's all" I said again, than as if to change the subject I asked, 'Did you find your keys?"

"Ah! Yes Thank god Mark was still there! The elevator got stuck you know for like 10 minutes. Sorry it took me so long" She said apologetically. "It's OK come one! Let's go home now" I said as we linked arms and began to walk towards the subway.

**Back at a luxurious condo in Seattle:**

**Normal POV:**

"Enough E man! What is wrong with you today! You're drinking like its water for Christ's sake" Emmett spoke as he took away the glass from E's hand. "Jesus! What has happened to you!" Jasper spoke too, his feature scrunched up in surprise.

"I can't get her out of my mind" E slurred, his eyes bloodshot. "I see her face everywhere but she hates me. She won't let me near her" With that slumped in the sofa, closed his eyes and became unconscious.

"Her? Who is this slut who's giving our boss a hard time?" James growled. "Caius! Do you know who Edward is talking about?" James asked E's driver.

"Yeah it's a brunette boss met a few days ago! In port angles. She's been giving boss a pretty hard time." Caius replied.

"Find out who she is!" James commanded his voice think with menace, "You have 24hours to tell me everything about her! It's about time I give E his birthday present" He grinned evilly."Yes Boss", Caius replied obediently.

SO guys please lots of reviews as well! I would love to get your opinions whether criticism or praise. So lots reviews mean an early update.

Thanks to my reviewers.

Raven,

Kgunter34,

jghg76fy,

oXChelseyBunsXo

aussie jemma

Please review.

Violet247


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! everyone hope your having a wonderful summer! Well here's an early update in response all those fav story alerts and reviews finally my reviews are in double figures! OK enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Deeper than the Ocean<strong>:

**Chapter Three**:

**Bella's POV:**

AH Saturday finally. It was the weekend, time to relax. I thought as I got out of my bed. I stretched arms and sighed in relief. No work, no subway, no Mike, no Jessica and especially no threatening psychos today.

I hummed happily as I made breakfast for Charlie and me. Pancakes yum! "Wow these pancakes are delicious", my dad complimented me after eating a few bites. "Thanks dad" I said smiling. "Now you better be ready in 5 minutes after breakfast, I have to do laundry today"

"Alright alright" he grunted but I knew he was excited on the inside. He was going fishing with some of his old pals after two weeks. Dad loved fishing and he had groaned a lot during the last two Saturdays when he missed it. Billy and Harry Clear water were coming to pick him up.

"Wait! Bella I want to talk to you for a sec" he stopped me as I got up for the table. I sat back down. "Yea dad" I said.

"Well I've noticed that you spend almost all of your weekends at home. You don't go out anymore. I know ever since my accident you have been patient and you have sacrificed a lot for me. I'm grateful for that but that doesn't mean you cut yourself off from the rest of the world just for me."

"Dad that's not true I go out some times you know" I protested. "Oh Really When was the last time you went out on a real date Bells" he asked a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Umm you know umm..." I tried to think of something but I couldn't lie to my dad, not when my face was an open book for him to read.

"See Bella you have distanced yourself from the world. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life on my behalf" "Dad, it's not true; it's so not your fault. It's just you know I'm kind of like you in this way I don't mind being alone, and don't worry about me dad I'll be fine seriously" I tried to assure him but he wasn't buying it.

"I'm serious Bella. Go out. If you're worried about leaving me alone, don't. I'll be fine. I'll have some friends over you know." He said.

"Alright I'll go shopping with Angela and we'll have dinner in Port Angles too. Then maybe you'll be happy" I sighed. He wouldn't get off my case anyway. I had forgotten he was a cop.

After Charlie left I called Angela to see if she was free. She was and she got super-excited about meeting up. She wanted to tell me the details of her date and now she didn't have to wait till Monday to do so.

"Oh Bella wait till you meet him. He's such a gentleman. I'll pick you up at 4:00 pm. OK bye" I hung up and went to do the laundry still humming the song from before.

* * *

><p>It was 3:00pm when the doorbell rang. 'Angela is early' I thought "I'm not even ready yet'. I opened the door and saw it wasn't Angela. It was the delivery guy "Hello madam I have a delivery for a Miss Isabella Swan" he said. "That's me" I said. I was confused. Probably it was from Renee'. I shuddered as I thought what she could have sent me.<p>

"Sign here "He handed me a clipboard. I signed and waited for him to give me the package. Before he could however he grabbed his head and fell to the floor. I panicked. "Oh my god Are you alright?" I asked as I touched his shoulder. He wasn't unconscious but his eyes were still closed and he moaned.

I pulled him up with some difficulty and swung his arm over my shoulder and brought him inside. I sat him on the sofa as I thought what to do. "Hey are you alright?" I asked as he finally opened his eyes. "Water!" he moaned, his voice weak. "OK just lie down! I'll get you some water"

I hurried to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Before I could turn around I felt someone grab me from behind. I lost my grip on the glass and it crashed to the floor breaking into a million pieces.

Before I could scream a cloth was placed on my mouth and I smelled chloroform. I tried to loosen myself from the shackle of arms around and to remove the hand form my face, all the while trying to scream. But my attempts became futile as my vision got hazy. My eyes closed as I surrendered myself to the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later somewhere in Seattle:<strong>

**Bella's POV:**

'Argh' I groaned as I woke up. 'Where am I' I thought as I opened my eyes and closed them again as my eyes hurt due to sudden light. I opened them again slowly and rubbed my throbbing head.

I was in an unfamiliar room, no not room, word suite would be better. I was half lying on a luxurious white bed in the middle of the room. The floor was covered with expensive plush carpet. The walls were covered with beautiful art master pieces.

Everything about this room screamed that the owner was rich, no very rich a billionaire perhaps. But the important question was what am I doing here and how did I go here? I tried to remember what had happened.

'I was waiting for Angela to pick me up when the door bell rang and OH!' Now I remembered. It was the delivery guy. He grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with something that made me dizzy, Must be chloroform.

It took less than a second to process that I had been kidnapped, but why? I didn't have any enemies. Well I had haters but they weren't smart enough to pull this off. Ransom but I wasn't rich neither was Charlie. We didn't have that kind of money to attract kidnappers.

At one point I realized that my hands weren't tied. I was able to move. I got of the bed and went to the door. I turned the handle to open it. No avail. It was locked. I tried the windows. They were locked too.

'Oh God! What should I do?' I thought in despair as I sank to the bed again. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. Charlie would be freaking out by now or maybe he still thought I was with Angela, But for how long?

Tears sprang in my eyes when I thought of Charlie. He had a heart condition. I was the only family he had left. I had to try to get out of here.

My senses altered me to the present as I heard the handle being turned. Someone was coming. I moved as far away from the door as possible with back against the wall as I braced myself to see who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Bella screamed as she saw the face of her kidnapper, the one and only the green-eyed man. He grinned, as if amused by Bella's behavior as he spoke, "Why I wasn't expecting such a unique welcome! but you tend to surprise me every time pet" he purred.

"You", Bella spoke her voice frightened as well as angry. "It was you. You kidnapped me. Why? Why have you brought me here?" "Well kitten!" he grinned as he walked slowly towards her, each step measured. Bella backed as quickly too.

"Only so that we can "talk" without the risk of being disturbed" He spoke, his sentence smug. "I wanted to get to know you better but you made things so much difficult. I saw the fire within you and it attracted me like a moth to a flame. I want to tame this fire and tonight I'll finally have the chance", his voice full of anticipation as he moved towards her.

"Stay back, or you'll regret it" Bella tried to look brave but her face betrayed her voice as it shook. "Oh come on! not again." He spoke in a fake tired voice. "Why try to make things difficult now huh." As he spoke Bella made a run towards the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

She turned around, her back against the door. "Seriously! Now" He groaned. "No girl ever in my life made this so hard for me. Look what you have made me do, what you have resort me to. Ah! for five days you couldn't leave my mind. You have invoked a fire within me. After tonight it may finally be satisfied"

With that he grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. Bella screamed all the while tears streaming from her eyes, her face full of despair. 'Please!" she begged now. "Please don't do this to me" she said to him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't worry pet! After I'm done with you you'll be begging me to 'do it' again" he grinned evilly. Abruptly Bella's eyes fell on a fruit plate on the bed-side table. She saw a knife. She moved quickly and made a grab for the knife.

"Stay back" Bella growled her face fierce as she pointed the knife at him. 'If you come any closer I'll...". "Oh please! Have you ever harmed a single living thing in your life, I mean ever. I can see the innocence in your eyes. Now put that down like a nice little girl before you hurt yourself. Why make things more difficult than they already are?" he was almost calm.

What happened next was so quick that he didn't see that coming. Bella had slashed her wrist with the fruit knife. She tried to cut her other wrist but he grabbed her hand before she could do so. She collapsed in his arms as blood gushed from her wrist. "I won't let you win." She spoke her voice slow and weak. "I will rather die than lose my honor" With those words her eyes closed and she became unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

"Caius' I shouted in anger as I held her in my arms. She was bleeding profusely. She was losing blood quickly. "Yea boss", Caius came in and stopped as he saw the bleeding girl in my arms. "Get me that first-aid box NOW" I shouted as I saw him standing there like an idiot.

A few moments later he came back with the first-aid kit in his hand. I examined the wound. It wasn't as worse as I had I thought. I cleaned it quickly and began to wrap her wrist in bandage. After that I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Jeez some birthday this has been. And some birthday present this has been. I was furious and worried as I stared at the brown-haired minx. Why did she have to make things so damn difficult? I would have had her screaming in pleasure in like ten seconds. She would have been my personal _pet._

I remembered how great my past pets had been. I had them transformed from innocent virgins to sex addicts. I smirked inwardly. But this one what was wrong with her. I wasn't going to force her actually. Just a little bit of foreplay, a little bit of _seduction._

It was like every time I met her she crawled away from like I was some sort of repellent. Argh! I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out, saw that it was James and groaned.

"James" I growled. "What's wrong E-man, didn't you like my present?" James voice was mocking. "It was what you _wanted_" "Cut the crap James" I growled in an I-not-in-the-mood-for crap voice. He shut up at once. "You're present just displayed a foolish act of heroism. She attempted suicide as I tried to coax her into taking her clothes off." My voice was full of stress.

"Oh that's not good boss" James got worried too. "I didn't expect the small Towney to be trouble at all. I mean sure she gave you a hard time but I certainly didn't see that one coming" "Small Towney?" I looked surprised. I thought she lived in Port Angles.

"Where's she from?" I asked curious. "I don't know. I got Caius to get her bio-data. It was a weird name. Something related to cutlery. Um mm … I think it was spoons" He muttered as he tried to remember.

"Spoons? There's no town called spoons James." I groaned as I heard a feminine voice in the background. "Jamey baby Come on I am getting horny" I suppressed my laughter as James growled. 'Jamey', classic. At least he's getting some I thought as smile disappeared from my face.

"I'll ask Caius about the girl" I said and then hung up. "Caius" I shouted. "Yes boss" he came in. "What was the name of the girl's town" I asked. Caius scratched his head and then suddenly spoke, "Forks" I froze.

My expression must have been something as Caius looked at me in concern. "What else do you know about this girl" I asked my voice now barely a whisper. "Well she's quite innocent, never goes out much, not much of past relationships,works at Newton and Co. in port angles, dad's a cop …"

I cut him off as my heart raced. "Name?" I asked my voice quirking. "Swan, Charlie Swan" he replied. "Alright you can go now" I dismissed him. The moment he left I dropped my face in my hands as a voice spoke in head.

'_We all have a choice son' _

What have I done?

* * *

><p>Alright another mystery for you all... Well I'll try to update soon... Med school is killing me ... anyhoo some of you maybe wondering why I don't mention Edward's name well Edward will get a proper intro to Bella later..<p>

Anxiously waiting for your reviews and opinions

Thanks to my reviewers,

Violet247


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm back. Its been a while huh but I had so many tests in fact I have finals in a week! Wish me luck I had written half of this chapter before so I thought why not finish it. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Deeper than the Ocean:<strong>

**Chapter Four:**

**Normal POV:**

It was just an hour before midnight. It was the night of the full moon. A beautiful luxurious mansion stood alone in all its glory in the middle of nowhere. Its magnificent walls almost shone when the moonlight hit them.

But no matter how glorious and beautiful it seemed, it held secrets, deep dark secrets. Terrible things had happened in this house which changed the lives of its inhabitants for better or for worse.

A tall handsome bronze-haired man was pacing impatiently in the corridor. Every now and then he would look at his watch, groan in impatience and then resume his pacing. He was interrupted when the door suddenly opened and a woman came out.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "She is sleeping. I gave her a powerful tranquilizer, she was a bit shocked. The wound wasn't very deep, thank goodness otherwise things would have gotten much complicated"

The man sighed in relief. "What have you been up to this time?" Women's voice was stern now as she glared at him. "Nothing, she was my guest, just an unfortunate accident that's all"

"I have a hard time believing that it was an accident?" the sternness hadn't vanished from her voice. "Come on now Esme! You know me very well I would…"

"I'm saying that because I do know you very well Edward, I know how you take things by force when you don't have your way. Honestly I'm disappointed in you" Esme spoke sadly.

"Please Esme, I didn't mean her any harm truly!" Edward spoke, his voice defeated. "Especially not after now that I know who her father is" he whispered the last part to himself.

Esme gave his face a long hard look before she turned to leave. She turned to speak to him again, hand on doorknob, "I hope you tread your steps carefully Edward. All I can do is hope. Make sure that when she wakes up, she eats before she takes her medicine. Goodnight"

With that she left.

Edward rubbed his face with his hand before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Caius! Bring your wife to mansion; also bring some food, all the nutritious stuff. ASAP" He turned off his cell phone and walked towards the bedroom and sat down in a chair near the bed.

There she was sleeping peacefully in his bed, her arms by her sides, her wrist bandaged neatly. Only he knew how much trouble that petite girl had caused in the past hour. 'At least she's alive' Edward thought trying to be positive.

A few moments later his eyes begin to close as well, as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

_I was running as fast as I could. I had never run that fast in my life but I had to run and by some miracle I hadn't tripped. I kept on running without looking back. I had to run even though I knew there was no escape from the darkness that was almost upon me. _

_I screamed as I lost my footing and I felt gravity pull me to the ground. I closed my eyes tightly as I couldn't bear to face my terrible fate._

I woke up in darkness. It took me a moment to realize that it was nightmare, a terrible nightmare, nothing more. I was sweating profusely and as I raised my hand to wipe my face, I felt a sharp pain in my wrist.

No! I was still in that terrible nightmare. The sharp pain brought me back to the reality that was indeed no more terrible than the nightmare I just had. I was not in the comfort of my room.

I was a prisoner of a monster who liked to play with his 'food' before he consumed it. I was still trapped, still at his mercy, waiting for my fate. I was not dead as I had planned, because I knew that only death would set me free.

After he was done with me I was sure this would have been my fate. But I was not weak, I would die with dignity if I were to die anyway. I would not be a puppet on his string.

But God was not kind to me today for I had survived. I felt tears string my eyes as I thought of Charlie, worried sick by now. Chances of seeing him again were next to nothing.

I felt the door open and I shrank back against the pillows. A girl entered the room, dragging a trolley along with her. "Good evening madam! My name is Julie" She spoke politely. "Master has sent some food for you and he insists that I make sure you eat something"

'Master!' I thought with venom. "Get out and tell your master if he cares for me so much then let me go" I shouted. "But Miss…!" I cut her short. "I said LEAVE"

The girl left without another word. I pushed my head against the pillows. 'Who the HELL does he think he is! What does he want to prove by this pathetic attempt! That Jerk-off'

I was beyond furious, and a whole lot of scared but this was a not a time to show fear. I believed my little suicide attempt did pull him off guard. But now what? What was I supposed to do next! I was hoping he would take me to a hospital where it would be easier to ask for help.

While I was still pondering and trying to find a way to escape I heard someone else approach the door. I immediately shrank back against the pillows, bracing myself.

The door opened and _he_ entered the room. My protective stance changed to anger. I would not show him fear no matter what. "Bella", he spoke in his smooth velvety voice. I shivered unintentionally, not able to ignore how good my name sounded from his lips.

'Keep it together Bella' I berated myself before my mind could indulge in fantasies 'This man is your kidnapper, he is not an angel he is a monster'. "Julie told me you refused to eat anything. This would not do. You must eat something. You've lost a fair amount of blood. Please eat something!"

I was shocked. This man who kidnapped me, who almost forced himself on me if he had had his way, was now pleading with me to eat something. I must still be dreaming.

"At least have a glass of milk" he suggested. Hearing no reply from me, he poured a glass from the jug and approached me.

"Here, drink this. After that you can take some medicine for your hand" He held the glass in front of me. "I... I don't like milk" I spoke almost stuttering. "I ask Julie to put some hot chocolate in it if you like" His tone changed from anxious to relief.

"Why do you care?" I asked him finally. "If you would have had your way you would have had me zipped in a bag and got me thrown down a cliff after you were done with me" My voice got higher after each syllable.

"Bella", I shivered again as he spoke my name, "I apologize for my behavior. You were brought here without my knowledge and against your will. I'm not that man that I was a few hours ago.

I would have never done what you thought I was going to do. What happened was very unfortunate. After you eat something, my driver will drop you off to your home. I promise you will no longer be held here against your will."

I sat with my mouth agape as he gave this little speech all the time looking very serious and solemn. After he was done speaking he stood up to leave. I only got to my bearings as he opened the door.

"Wait" I shouted. He stopped and turned to look at me questioningly.

"How do I trust what you just said?" I asked quickly, my heart pounding in my chest. "You can't be just going to let me go like that. Aren't you afraid that the moment I get home, I will go the cops huh?"

He smiled at my last words and I held my breath, it was beautiful. "My dear Bella!" he chastened me, and I felt his old self coming back as he teased. "Cops are least of my worries right now. My people have taken care of that little ah problem."

The lovely smile was replaced by a smirk now and I wanted to smack him. "As far as your trust in my word is concerned well after you're done with your meal, you can see for yourself. You have my word. Goodbye"

With that he left the room. I closed my open mouth, and slowly got off the bed towards the trolley full of food. There were various kinds of fruit, ham, milk, cheese, bread etc. I picked up an apple only, quite positive he wouldn't have done something with it.

I ate it as quickly as I could and saw a glass of water with some painkillers. I ignored them despite the wretched pain in my wrist. I still didn't trust him. I tentatively walked towards the door and turned the handle. I was relieved that true to his word, it was open.

I walked out of the room and a saw a blond haired man waiting for me. "Miss Swan" he spoke politely. "If you would please follow me" He began to walk and I followed him. We went outside and I saw it was pretty dark for me to make where I was exactly.

The man opened the door to a black car and I tentatively got in. He got in the front and slowly the car began to move. A horrible thought came to me. What if _he_ hired his minion to the dirty work for him.

What if this so called driver instead of taking me home took me in the middle of nowhere to 'finish the job'? He did say my people will take care of matter of me telling on him. What if this was that being taken care of? OMG.

I begin to hyperventilate. Shit. I quickly tried to open the door but it was to no avail. The driver must have seen me panicking but he acted as if he was blind. "Stop the car" I shouted. "stop it right now". The driver instead pressed a button and a glass window began to descend, separating me from him.

"I apologize Miss", he spoke" But the master ordered me to do this if you didn't co-operate" The glass was down now and slowly white smoke began to fill the back of the car.

I began to scream in hysterics, pretty confident that I was doomed. My last thoughts were of my dad as I lost consciousness once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV: <strong>

**Somewhere in Seattle:**

A silver Volvo stopped outside of fancy apartment building right on the outskirts of Seattle. Edward Cullen stepped in all his glory. He began to walk smoothly towards the elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor.

As he got in a sexy hot blonde girl walked in just before the door closed. She looked at Edward and her mouth dropped open.

As the elevator began its ascend, she began to bat her eyelashes, fix her clothes, etc hoping to picked up but Edward wasn't the same playboy as he was a few days back.

He no longer found her as interesting even for a simple one night stand. He was a changed man now and that change was brought about by a lovely brown-eyed girl who can't seem to leave his mind. When he got to his floor, he got out without so much as a second glance to the girl.

She muttered "Jerk". Her tone clearly disappointed as the Elevator door closed again.

Edward walked to his condo, turned the handle and walked in. As he turned on the lights, he saw he wasn't alone. "Hey E-man! I thought you weren't going to show up tonight." Emmett spoke from the couch. He was busy watching a action movie on the big plasma screen TV.

"Emmett!" Edward groaned. "what are you doing here?" "I wanted to watch Rush Hour 3 and you have the best TV, better than my house, Rose had invited some friends over and that meant no TV" he groaned.

He stopped his rambling as he noticed Edward's expression. "What's the matter? You look tired" Emmett asked. Edward didn't reply to him at first. Instead he took his jacket, threw it over and crashed on the couch next to him.

"James is a dead man", Edward spoke rubbing his temple his voice with a hint of barely suppressed rage. "What that idiot did now? Emmett asked. "He got me 'the birthday present.'" Edward growled now.

"Birthday present huh? What did she turn out to be a lesbian?" Emmett spoke, ready to burst out laughing if that were true. Edward glared at him. "Not now Em! I'm serious! I cannot explain to in how much deep shit am I right now. I am going to need your help Em" Edward spoke.

"Just say the word Edward" Emmett spoke, his voice all serious now. Edward began to explain to him the situation and Emmett's eyes widened as he listened to him.

"You can't be serious" Emmett exclaimed. "Em! I have never been so serious in my life" Edward replied, his eyes shining with determination.

* * *

><p>Dun-Dun-Dun a real mystery for you huh! I won't be posting any new chapters till October so until then see ya!<p>

Thanks to all my reviewers

Please review

Violet247


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I promised I would update in Oct. so here it is chapter number five. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Deeper Than the Ocean:<strong>

**Chapter Five:**

**Bella's POV:**

I felt like I was floating on the surface of an ocean or maybe it was a lake or a pool, I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that I was floating away, every muscle in my body deeply relaxed. I couldn't remember why I was floating or what day or what time it was. My mind was hazy.

Then all of a sudden the peace ended as I felt a sharp pain in my head and I saw a blinding light as I opened my eyes.

I sat up grabbing my head as I closed my eyes again against the blinding light. Was I dead? Slowly I opened my eyes as I began to acknowledge my surroundings. A happy sigh escaped my lips. I was in my bedroom.

I pinched myself to see if I really was awake. 'Owe' I yelped and rubbed my arm. Yes I was awake. The horrible nightmare had ended. I was home, safe in my bedroom away from that monster. I scanned my room and looked at the clock. Gosh it was 8:30am. Charlie must be...

'Oh No Charlie!' I got off my bed and ran towards the door. I had completely forgotten about my poor father. He must be going berserk by now. I opened his bedroom door. It was empty.

I ran downstairs careful not to trip and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there. "Dad, where are you?" I shouted. No reply. I looked out the window. His cruiser wasn't there. That's strange. He couldn't have work on a Sunday.

He must be out looking for me. Oh gosh I better call the police station to tell them that I was safe. I dialed the number. Thankfully it was picked after first bell.

"Hello! Forks police Station. How may I help you?" "Hi! Is Chief Swan there? I'm his daughter, Bella".

"Oh Bella! Glad you're home!" the person replied his voice nervous. I recognized the speaker. It was Deputy Mark. "Yeah. Where is dad? May I speak to him please?" I asked again.

"Oh dear! Mm I thought you had probably gotten the news. We have been trying to locate you Bella but we couldn't reach you. I think you should go to the hospital right away. I'm afraid I have a bit of a bad news for you."

"Bad news?" I whispered as my heartbeat began to speed up. "Yes dear. Chief swan has had a bit of an accident. He's currently in the I.C.U."

I sucked in a deep breath as the phone dropped from my hand to the floor. "Bella Are you there?" I could still here Deputy Mark calling my name frantically through the phone though my mind couldn't register his voice.

I didn't feel anything except dread as I sank to the ground. "Bella! Can you hear me Bella! You need to get to the hospital straight away do you understand! Just get there ASAP."

I tried to register Deputy Mark's words, tried to comprehend that my father had an accident and I needed to get off the floor and drag myself to the hospital right away. "I'm on my way" I whispered in the phone and got up.

My father needed me and I'm not going to just sit here and feel the grief take over me. I grabbed my keys to the old Chevy track that I no longer used and stopped outside.

It had started to rain again, but I barely felt anything as I go into my truck and started the engine.

The truck's engine gave an enormous roar as I moved out of the driveway and headed towards my hospital. Although I loved my ancient truck today I truly wished it had a speed limit of more than 55 miles/hr.

I tried to speed it up knowing well it would be futile. 'Hold on dad, I'm coming'. I concentrated on the road, trying very hard not to think of horrible things. I tried not to think that he might actually... No Charlie was a strong man , he was fighter, he will survive, he has to, for me.

Finally I reached the hospital. I got out and ran inside. I made it to the reception. The receptionist was a girl with blue hair chewing bubblegum and reading a magazine. "Hi! I'm here to see Chief Swan. Do you know what his room number is?"

"Are you family?" The girl asked, bored. "Yes, I'm his daughter". "Hold on. Let me check." She began to look in the computer and I began to tap my foot impatiently, willing her to go faster.

"Ah here it is. He's not been shifted to a room yet. He's currently in the I.C.U". Of course now I remembered, in the haze of worry and fear I had forgotten deputy mark said he wasn't in a room yet.

I swallowed. "Okay thanks." I began to walk to towards the I.C.U my heart beating fast in my chest. I knew my way around the hospital since I literally spent most of my childhood here. I reached to the I.C.U and immediately ran into Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Bella! It's been a while". He offered me a weak smile. "Where is he?" I asked simple. I would be friendlier after I confirmed that my father was safe. "Follow me" He gestured. He opened one of the doors in the long corridor and I entered after him. I gasped.

There he was. My poor father, all bashed up in a white bed his eyes closed, his head covered in a thick white bandage, a oxygen mask on his face, tubes stuck to his arms. Tears began to flow down my cheeks but I barely felt him.

This wasn't my father this wasn't Charlie. My dad was brave, he was strong, a fighter. This man on the bed looked like he had lost the battle. I could see the screen showing his E.C.G and I could hear his heartbeat too. It became uneven every couple of seconds.

I walked forward towards him slowly, hoping that maybe this was my nightmare and I would wake up to find that my dad was indeed alright, alive and unwounded. I sat down slowly next to him and touched his hand.

"What happened to him?" I breathed, never taking my eyes off the battered face of my dad. "He's been shot in the back and beaten up. He's been in the operation theater all night long. He's got a couple of broken bones but the real problem was the bullet. It did quite damage and I'm afraid it transacted his spine." Dr. Cullen explained gravely.

I registered his every word. "But he'll live. As soon as he wakes up, he'll be fine. We had much worse scenarios Bella, believe me and I had seen miracles in this very I.C.U healing the worst possible cases. Besides this old chap has a lot of willpower in him. He'll be out and about in no time at all I'm sure"

"But what actually happened? Who did this?" I asked again, trying to calm myself, trying to feel hope.

"From what I have been told you're Father got called by the station about some trouble down by a cabin near the river and well the cops thought it wasn't much of a big deal so not much backup was sent, although it was his day off Chief decided to check this one out himself since he was nearby and he had his gun too.

Unfortunately it was a BIG deal, those were some real bad people and well it ended in a shootout, luckily the others got the chief out in time, there have been some other causality as well. You'll have to get the rest of details from the deputy I'm afraid because that's all I know for now."

He offered me a tentative smile and left me alone with my father. "Oh Charlie", I choked out; finally glad that I can shed my tears freely. "Stay alive for me Charlie please!" I squeezed his hand as I rested my head on the bed.

* * *

><p>"It was drug deal Bella", Deputy Mark explained solemnly. "Rarely did we ever get trouble like this in a small town like Forks nevertheless we should have been more careful." Deputy and his wife came to visit later in the afternoon and he gravely explained what had happened.<p>

"We tried to make contact with you Bella But we couldn't locate you. I assumed you were in Port Angles since it was the weakened after all but I have been trying to call all night and I have been sending people to your house as well but you weren't home last night at all"

They were both looking at me questionably now as I remembered where I had been last night. I was silent for a minute as I thought this over. "I was away at friend's hen party in Seattle. I got home really late like in the early hours of morning and I went straight to bed" I lied smoothly without making eye contact.

"Which Friend?" Mrs. Mark asked. "She's new, Rachel I met her in the city and she picked me up."

"I thought you had plans with Angela dear." Deputy asked. I tried my hardest not to blush. Shit. "I had in fact but after Dad left I called Angela to cancel our plans, but her phone was busy so I left her a voice-mail, guess she didn't receive it." I said quickly hoping they won't interrogate me further. I wasn't a very good actress.

"Oh! Well dear it was all bad luck I suppose, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that you weren't around when this mishap happened" Mrs. Mark said to me sympathetically.

No, I didn't blame myself, I had green-eyed Monster to put all the blame. When all this mess is sorted out and I got my head straight on, I'll make sure that I file a report against him.

Forks is a small town and word spread fast, I didn't want to start a gossip that I got kidnapped by a Madman. I didn't have any alibis and as I had noticed no evidence was left around the house either indicating that I had been taken.

I needed Charlie to be completely better before I broke the news to him that I had been kidnapped. He would definitely believe me.

Thankfully, Angela did have other plans that weekend. She had to go out of town with her twin brothers as I checked my cell phone and saw her apology message. At least my lie wouldn't be caught.

* * *

><p>In the following days Charlie's condition remained same. He was still in a coma. It was little comfort to me that he was alive at least but a comfort nonetheless. I visited him everyday plus I had to handle all the guests who came to see Charlie and to receive their sympathies.<p>

It had been four days and I was at home doing some cleaning just to get my mind off some bad thoughts I was having. I had taken a week off from work since I was in no condition to go to work. I didn't want to leave Charlie's sight for a minute in case he woke up.

I had to go home eventually and I was forced to by Dr. Cullen who was worried about my health. He kept giving me assurances and hope, willing me not to worry, that Charlie would wake any day now.

Mike had to come to visit the next day as I called him to ask for a leave and explained what happened to my father. He didn't stay long and his intentions were not entirely selfless.

_He took my hand before he left and spoke, "If you need anything Bella anything at all you sure remember to call me and I'll be there whether it's a shoulder to cry on or" he moved closer to whisper in my ear in what I suppose he thought was seductive voice, "a hot a night of sex to relieve all that sexual tension."_

_I pushed him off of me angrily and gave him a death glare. He grinned sheepishly and left. _

I still shuddered in disgust as I remembered his hot breath on my neck. Some people never change.

I heard the phone ringing as I dropped the cloth I was cleaning with. I picked it up. "Hello" I answered breathlessly. "Hello Bella, Great news, Chief Swan is awake. He woke up half an hour minutes ago." It was Dr. Cullen.

"I'm on my way" I whispered. I dropped the phone and grabbed my keys. I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. My head was whirl of emotions; most prominent were relief and happiness.

I practically ran towards the I.C.U and opened the door. There he was, my dad. He was awake. He smiled weakly. "Bella" He spoke weakly and smiled. I rushed towards him without a word and hugged him.

Tears spilled from my eyes before I could stop them. I began to sob quietly in his chest. The hope in my heart transformed into the real deal. My dad was alive and he was going to be okay.

"Let him breath Isabella", A velvety voice spoke from nearby."He just got out of a coma for heaven's sake." My heart stopped breathing. 'No it can't be' I thought hoping against hope that it was a hallucination.

I lifted my head and there he was, a smirk plastered on his angelic face, his green eyes sparkling at me. I forgot to breath.

"Forgive my daughter" Charlie spoke. "She loves me so much. Bella this is old friend of mine. Say hello to Edward Masen."

* * *

><p>Ooo I love cliffhangers don't you ! It keeps the interest and suspense so you people don't get bored.<p>

Reviews would be highly appreciated and do tell me whether lovin' it so far or not.

I'll try to update soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Violet247


End file.
